


Can I be the groom?

by rubyventure



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyventure/pseuds/rubyventure
Summary: Betty is annoyed after a day full of wedding preparations. Jughead is away and she texts him about her day. He tries to cheer her up.





	Can I be the groom?

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled over some text messages today and they just screamed Bughead, I swear. And they were stuck in my head the whole day. That’s why I had to type this little one shot. 
> 
> I normally don’t write in english and I edited this myself, so I’m sorry for any mistakes. I hope you’ll enjoy it. Let me know if you do! <3

Betty couldn’t help it. She stared at the screen of her phone for a brief moment and then started laughing. The day had been batshit crazy and she was beyond annoyed. That’s why she texted Jughead. After all it was his wedding too. But he couldn’t help her with the last preparations right now, because he had to promote his newest book. He tried to get out of this promotion tour, but Betty encouraged him to go.  And that’s why he had to endure her ranting, about flowers, cakes, dresses, her mother and Veronica now. Those two really just wanted to help her, but somehow, they ended up making everything worse. They were just…a little bit over the top. Jughead really had no chance to answer between all the messages he got. But after Betty had finished, he finally answered.

**J: Hey, Betts. This may sound a little bit demanding after all you went through today. But can I play some important role in your wedding? Like…the groom?**

Betty laughed so hard, that tears were running down her cheeks. This day had been so stressful. But with just one text message, Jughead could lift her mood. After she had calmed down a little bit, she was finally able to answer.

_B: I don’t know Jug. You’d have to wear a suit. And you can’t wear your beanie. Also, I’m pretty sure you’d have to dance with me. And you’d have to be nice the whole day. Is that something you can pull off?_

Betty smiled, making herself comfortable on the couch and looking at the ceiling of their living room. They had moved in here one year ago and Betty was still in love with this house. It was beautiful and she was glad, that they were able to afford it. Her phone buzzed and Betty smiled and bit her lip, when she read Jugheads response.

**J: I’m offended. I’m not only an amazing writer. I’m also an amazing actor. I can totally pull that off. We have to talk about the beanie though.**

It took Betty only a few seconds to send her reply. She grinned while typing her response.

_B: Maybe I should rather cast another groom. One who doesn’t wear a beanie. I could ask Veronica, if she’d lend me Archie for one day._ ****

She waited patiently for Jugheads response. At first, she only got a GIF showing a man who fainted. The blonde laughed out loud again. Of course Jughead knew how to cheer her up, even if he was thousand miles away. Now he was typing again.

**J: I just read our contract again (you agreed to it, when you accepted that ring from me). The contract says you have to cast me for the role of the groom. No other option. With or without my beanie. Also…you wouldn’t be happy with Archie. He can’t dance at all. And he doesn’t look as good as me in a suit.**

The blonde giggled and began to type her answer.

_B: Oh, is that so?_

His answer came very fast this time.

**J: Sure. You can’t deny you like me in a suit. May I just remind you how Archie’s and Veronica’s wedding ended for us?**

Oh, she didn’t need a reminder of that night. Betty blushed. She was glad Jughead couldn’t see it. He would have teased her immediately. But he proved once again, that he really knew her.

**J: I know you’re blushing right now. So why not give in and book me as the groom already?**

_B: You’re annoying._

**J: But you love me.**

Betty chuckled and shook her head, typing another message.

_B: Doesn’t make you less annoying. But, oh well. Congrats. You’ll be the groom. I don’t want to hear you complaining at our wedding in three weeks!_

**J: That’s my girl. You won’t. I’ll marry you, why should I even think about complaining?**

Betty shook her head again. This time, because she still couldn’t believe, that she was lucky enough to marry the love of her life. They texted back and forth for a while, until she finally went to bed. Tomorrow would be another crazy day, she knew that (she had another meeting with Ronnie and Alice). But she also knew, that Jughead would be there for her, whenever she needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know, if you liked it <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @rubyventure ;)


End file.
